Sly Cooper 7: Alliance of Two Foes
by NikkiPark99
Summary: (Book Three) The child of Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox was kidnapped by the madman they've dealt with before, Professor Vex. The Cooper Gang and Interpol will work out every atom within them to retrieve the baby back! With every second Sly is not with his child, the more lost; the more angry he gets. How will they get Scott Cooper back? Most imporantly, will they be back in time?
1. Chapter 1: Aaron's Story

**Chapter One: Aaron's Story**

That's it. This is the thought Sly feared the most. His nightmare has come true. He doesn't want to believe it, but it's true. The window breaking and the baby's cries fits in with Aaron's jumbled explanation. Can Sly make it in time? Could he get to the baby before something bad happens? What will Sly do if he doesn't make it? No, he must. He will make it in time. If not, then he'll retrieve the baby within the next minute. There is no other option for him. There is no other option he will take.

His son is in danger. Scott is in danger. He's wanted by a madman.

Vex.

There was no time wasted before Sly and Carmelita enter their baby's room, only to find angular glass fragments at their feet. There's no genius needed to tell from the shattered window, torn curtains, missing baby and fleeing helicopter that the little foxcoon was taken.

Taken, and held hostage in that helicopter. A father will take his chances to save his child. He knows that his child is currently crying inside that helicopter. That's all he needs to know.

The raccoon allows no thoughts, emotions, nor do questions occupy his mind. His mind is set on one goal and one goal only; get Scott back. He has no idea what will happen once he gets in that helicopter but it will happen. No doubt. Leaving the growling fox behind him, Sly leaps out the window and clings against the wall; his strong fingers dig into the side of his house until he reaches the gutter beside him. Before he knows it he is standing on his roof. Oh, but this is far from progress to the childless father.

The helicopter strays away from him; adding more furious angst to Sly's plate. It has to be at least one-thousand feet from the ground, and there seemed to be no building or tree nearby for Sly to get to it. There's only one thing left to do right now.

Sly's legs charge across his roof and jumps on rooftop after rooftop, tailing the flying machine. The air being sliced above him descends to a violent whisper as it climbs higher in the dark and partly cloudy sky.

"No..."

It feels colder on Sly's face. The cold breeze is constantly summoning goosebumps as she races quicker than before. He could hear Carmelita swearing up a storm as he watches the helicopter gradually make its way to invisibility. All Sly wants is his child back. He could pay Vex all he has. He could do anything if he can have Scott back in his safe arms and not worry about something like this again. Is this a dream? A nightmare? This seems too tragic; too terrible to be true. The thing is... Sly doesn't remember falling asleep. He's hoping that he is back on the couch, ready to wake from this terrible nightmare. He doesn't want to bear it anymore.

He's not waking up.

This is real.

Just before the helicopter beats the race, bursting electric bolts aim their paths straight for it. Great idea! Hopefully the immense amount of shock will paralyze the helicopter...

"C'mon you damn badger, COME BACK TO SETTLE THIS-"

But paralyzing the helicopter would mean stopping it completely, causing it to plummet in an explosion. As much as Vex deserved a tragic death so badly right now, Scott didn't.

"COP TO COWARD!"

The helicopter flees the scene and when Sly slows down, Carmelita continues to speed ahead; still shooting away as if her pistol was a machine gun.

"CARMELITA!" Sly jolts. "Don't shoot!"

"I have to kill this son of a-"

"Scott's in there!"

After a gasp hits her chest, she stops. Not only refraining to shoot, but she stops moving overall. The two distraught animals never cease their eyes from the dark sky. The chopping noise isn't heard anymore and they can finally hear the cars and wind again. That's just it then. This is real. Their little foxcoon is gone from their reach, safety and home. The worst thing is they have no idea where Scott is headed, what is happening to him right now, if they will ever see their son again, and...

The red and yellow shock pistol falls past through dead fingers. Those thoughts alone can convince anyone to dig up their own grave and bury themselves alive. It doesn't seem that bad, considering a big chunk of their lives have been bitten off savagely. The thoughts of what their son could be going through right now in the hands of this madman is unbearable and repulsive... that is, if the little foxcoon is living.

These worst possible situations that attack Carmelita's sanity causes her to fall to her knees. All the blood in her legs vanished, and now they are numb. Never has she felt so angrily hopeless, not even when her father passed. Both pairs of brown eyes look away from the sky; refusing to blink as blue hair falls in front of the fox's face. Normally she never shows her emotions when it comes to things like this. It was never good to get emotionally involved in a crime, for she wouldn't have the strength while doing her job. But this was different. Way different. This is her child, the being she couldn't love another as much as, and not caring nor realizing Sly was there, her head drops while her back curves. Thus, the hyperventilating starts. This emotional bond was never possible to prevent and break.

She doesn't have time to go elsewhere to deal with this privately like she normally does. The helicopter disappearing was enough to drain Carmelita's... everything.

"N-No..." she whispers, her voice trembling as Sly makes his way to her. "No! This isn't- NO!"

Next the voice not only increases in volume, but she sends gurgling shrieks and growls in the air. The shrieks sounded so painful, angry, frightened, worried, and so undomesticated. Not only is Sly feeling the need to do the same, but tempting to touch her feels the least wise of a choice at this moment.

"MY BABY! YOU TOOK MY BABY! You... Y-You..."

Hence the one tear falling from her eyes. With so many thoughts at once, crying wasn't even physically or emotionally possible. Finally, the raccoon kneels down with her and he can hear every whimper, incessant breathing and exhausted wails. It feels right to join her but instead he has his mind set on something, something he does not want to sleep before accomplishing. He will find this good for nothing badger, retrieve his son whether he would be dead or alive, and take the lunatic's life away from him. Thieves in the Cooper family shall never kill but oh,

This was different.

This was no thieving matter. This is a family crisis, a crisis that shall be solved in any way possible to get back what rightfully belongs to them. Ending this man's life was a titanic part in that plan.

But first, get his son. At all costs. The first step?

Aaron, the young son of Vex himself who came over before the incident. He knows information that Sly needs. This is just like the time his sister was kidnapped by the same deranged man. Tracking him down will be a piece of cake.

But what if Aaron helped his father do this like last time? If so...

Aaron would wish he wasn't ever born.

* * *

"Someone please shut him up!" Bentley bleats while typing in his laptop. "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"On it!" Murray shouts, making his fists more visible to shut the badger up. As a bonus, Rachel points her gun to the moaning badger's head; her cold finger resting eagerly and hungrily on the trigger. As for Isabella, things were a different. She gets why he is here, but not why he keeps glancing at her. His glances both infuriate and deject her. How dare he, he of all people, continue to look at her after what happened between them. How dare he look at her after never coming back to explain or talk to her for almost a year! Seeing Aaron pinned against the wall with two dangerous weapons in his face seem both pleasant yet worrisome to the raccoon. Every time she would look at him; those eyes again, she can feel her stomach flip. But this time it wasn't because she liked him. Keeping the idea of despising him seemed the most amusing, no matter how many occasional feelings told her she felt otherwise. Isabella's current plans were to simply sit there and wait, and also unintentionally failing to avoid the badger's stare.

It has been almost fifteen minutes since Carmelita and Sly left. Could this really be happening right now? Isabella can't wait to wake up and tell the gang about this crazy dream where Aaron comes into Sly and Carmelita's house saying Professor Vex is still alive, says Vex is building an army, and Scott gets kidnapped. She must see the ending to tell the gang. Or what if this was real? In that case she hopes when Sly and Carmelita returns in the front door, Aaron will join their hackling laughter, for all of this must be a joke. If not, then they will return with Professor's blood on their clothes and a serene baby in their arms within the next few minutes. You don't mess with those two. They'll have their baby in no time.

"Drat!" Bentley types furiously. "The helicopter signal is gone! How is that possible?! My radar can go for over fifty miles with detecting this stuff! What is that badger up to?!"

"I-I have a-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone gasps. Neither of them has seen Bentley this frustrated before, especially with a raised voice. "Just shut up! I already told you, no one is to say anything until Sly and Carmelita return! They will not miss out on whatever you need to say. Right now I just need to try to track down that helicopter again and have an idea where it's headed. If you don't mind-"

Widened eyes catch movement from the hallway. It's Sly, and oh goodness he looked nothing other than being possessed. He was alone and from the living room they can see his flaming eyes salivating for his prey. Those eyes were giving Aaron the chills as they dug right inside his skin.

Sly's teeth grit. "Murray, Rachel. Get away from him."

"Sly!" Murray gasps. "Where's Scott?"

Even Bentley stopped his work to watch, and Rachel joins in. "And Carmel-"

"_Now." _Sly growls. Slowly, Rachel lowers her gun and Murray's fists drop; their legs slowly shaking away from the badger. Drumming heartbeats vibrate the room as worried faces watch them. To the gang and cop, this raccoon looked like he was going to participate in a murderous bloodbath ritual. "S-Sly?" Bentley stutters. "D-Don't end his l-life yet. We didn't use him for potential informa-"

"You..."

The raccoon inched closer; his voice more satanic than ever and his body is tensed up. He finally made up the stairs. For seconds he looked like he can perform more strength than Murray or Rachel. Now that was beyond scary. A raging emotion paints his face, but the paint seems to get darker. "You," his voice shakes in utter wrath. "Every time I see your face, something like this happens." His feet leave footprints of fire in the living room rug, now speeds past Bentley. "YOU!"

Isabella's lungs felt as if they were squeezed without warning. She watched her vicious brother turn into a malicious wild animal as his hand tightly grips the badger's neck. As he chokes, Sly picks him up and forces him in the wall; still grasping his neck tight. Aaron's hands try as hard as they possibly can to pry Sly's cold fingers from his neck but it's no progress. It makes Sly increase strength. "Why, WHY must your damn family do this to mine?!"

Even if Aaron wanted to, it was not possible for him to answer... or breathe. Legs below his torso flail helplessly as Bentley, Rachel, and Murray watch; dumbfounded. They have no idea what to do. If they lost their child, would they act like this too? They can't blame Sly, yet they feel this is not the wisest choice. As for Isabella, her heart races quicker by the millisecond.

"WHY? WHERE IS HE HEADED?!"

"Put him down!" an agitated young voice calls from behind. The older raccoon turns to look at the younger one, whom already had her cane pulled out. In shock he drops Aaron, still looking at her. "Are you MAD?!" he coughs, crouching by Sly's feet.

Isabella glances at his bloodshot eyes and sighs. Why did she tell him to stop? Was it too scary to witness her brother doing such absurd actions, or could it be because of the sake of Aaron's life? Sly has every right to be mad, but perhaps Aaron should be given a chance, even if he helped his father kidnapping Isabella herself. He didn't seem to enjoy it. Maybe this time, he didn't help his father. Maybe he helped his father yet again and regretted it. There are too many questions to be unanswered if this badger was to be killed. However deep down, Isabella has a feeling that wasn't the reason why she wanted him alive.

She brushes further thoughts away. "He's wanted to talk to us; to explain everything. Let him."

"Isabella..." Sly starts. "This is the guy who-"

"I know what he did!" she shouted, sounding a little pained. "But last time I recall, he helped you guys rescue me. Have I heard wrong?"

Since when did Isabella get so authoritarian?

"Err... no, but-"

"But nothing. It doesn't matter what he did before. He made it up by helping you guys. Don't you find it a little contradicting that he came to us and warned us tonight? I bet if we answered him right away instead of standing there wondering who it was at the door, all of this mess would be prevented! Maybe he helped his father again, maybe he didn-"

"I didn't!" Aaron cried out. "I didn't, I swear!"

After a low grunt from Sly's throat and an ugly grimace from the girl raccoon, Isabella continued. "So he could be helpful with his information. He's not the true enemy here Sly. His father is. That I know. Get answers from him. If it makes you feel any better… if you must," she pauses to sneer at Aaron's stare. "Bribe him. Coax him as an angered childless father that you were moments ago. That should be fun."

The gang stood there, only looking as Isabella. Next, her ears detected sobbing upstairs. They sounded just as painful as the ones she overheard in ancient Egypt. "I'll calm Carmelita down. I don't want to be in this room any longer." Without another word said to or from her the raccoon made her way to Scott's room, and Sly's full attention directed back at the crouching badger. "Well, you heard her," Sly hisses. "Please, do explain. You have a lot to explain."

"M-May I sit down?" the British accent asked.

Sly rolled his eyes. "Just do what you can to tell everything to us."

The badger huffed for more breath as he sat down. After he sighed, still shaky, he talks. "Well, my father survived the collapse, as you can see. I was hiding nearby to see if he really was dead or alive; waiting for you lot to leave. In a nearby tree I waited and waited until I saw my father's hand erupt from the pounds of debris. I did not dare to make myself visible, for I never liked my father's ways. I never wanted to be involved in his family thieving ways. So I watched him, I watched him rise from the debris and stumble around. There were barely any survivors except the ones you tied up in the coat room. That's all he had left. No treasures, no underground lair, no son; not that he cared about that one, he had nothing. Not even his right eye, for his right side of his head was worn down to his school. He also had an amputated leg. Yes, but he survived.

"I've been following him around. Not once did I hear my name from him. Those who were loyal to him stayed and did everything he ordered them to do. Before I even realized, he was back on his feet. Before I knew, that was the start to this disaster. He has been traveling a lot everywhere in the past few months. He went to prisons, disguised as a visitor each time. Every time he left those prisons, massive outbreaks occurred and followed him. It was like he planned them out every time. I sat there, baffled. It was ingenious, and also one of the greatest victories my father made; to have all those people follow him. I wasn't there during his discussions and meetings months ago. It would've been too easy to be seen. Yet recently, I found out he made numerous hide outs all over the world.

"I was clueless yet curious of his plans. I know how my father is with revenge. There was that vague feeling that he was going to target you, the Cooper gang… well, more centered on the head of the family. And just this night I watched him soar straight for France. At that point I knew… he was after your family. Knowing my father, whatever he had planned was worse than taking… Isabella," Aaron closed his eyes to those terrible memories, but fought through them. "I didn't know anything was worse than that. I went to you straight away, just as he arrived. I didn't know what his plan was but I knew it would be worse than before. Once I heard your baby screaming,"

Sly sighed as Aaron continued. "I knew that was who he was after. Your child. Your most valuable treasure besides Isabella. But I know there's more. As competitive and loyal to his family name he can me, I know there has to be more. This is merely a game to him, and I never saw him live and lose one. He has something planned."

The raccoon sits down in a chair beside him, now running his fingers through his stressed hair. Bentley and Murray look as need to comfort him, but they know they have no power to do so at the moment. All ears are on Aaron. "I'm not like my father. I never wanted to be in his shoes; to be expected to carry out the Vex tradition. How the Vex family handles things are wrong… They use weapons that are… not from nature. I never felt close to my family, I never felt like I belonged, I never felt I was a blood-lusting Vex. Yet I wonder to this day if I really am. I'm willing to help you get your son back."

Now, all shocked eyes are on the serious badger. "To prove myself that I am not like them, I'm willing to help you go against my kind. I don't even think my father knows I'm alive but I don't care. He never mentioned me anyway," Aaron stands. "I'll help in any way possible, for I know my father and his capabilities more than either of you. Using me would be a great help to saving the Cooper legacy by saving your son and… even, _hopefully, _put an end to my father's unnecessary rule. For your benefit, you must trust me."

Bentley, Murray and Rachel are speechless, feeling they have no word that they are allowed to say. From Sly's tension to Aaron's devotion, they feel whatever they say now would be looked down upon. All they can do is watch and observe.

"He has an army Sly, and he knows all about your gang, ancestry, and your parents."

Aaron expected Sly to cringe to the flashbacks of his parents but no such thing happened. Instead an exhausted exhale was performed once again; a painful exhale. "An army, you say?"

The badger nods to Sly's eyes piercing through his. "Then I know what we must do."

"S-Sly?" Bentley speaks with no confidence.

"It's the same method that worked last time. We must fight back. Hard."

* * *

***Instead of posting two chapters, I thought to give you one instead. Just so you have something to hang onto. I''m baaaaaacckkkkk! :D I love you guys!***


	2. Chapter 2: Armies Everywhere

**Chapter Two: Armies Everywhere**

No one was expecting this at such a late time. No one was prepared. No one knew that their night shift would be more challenging than normal. No one knew that they would start on a huge project.

Everyone knew who broke the Interpol's Paris Headquarter doors. Everyone knows when this happens, something bad happened. Something or someone seriously flipped her table of sanity. Just by busting through the doors it tells these officers so much; something huge happened, they should act immediately, and of course they should prepare for constant, long-term aggressive commands. This is the Inspector Carmelita Fox they knew for years, and damn was she good at her job.

Widened eyes follow the fox dashing through the room with a badger's arm tightly gripped in her fist, a raccoon shown as Constable Cooper clings to her side, and a tiger jogging behind them. Carmelita came back early from her maternity lead. It's something she would do, but people notice that there's a serious reason for this. No one dared to speak until Carmelita gave her orders. Like always. Finally realizing there were people with her she continues to march into a different hallway and throws her free arm in the air. "I don't care what any of you are doing! In the meeting room, now! Get Barkley!" Her demanding voice made everyone shiver out of their seats.

Sly and Carmelita charged without eye contact with anyone. Officers in other rooms would say:

"Welcome back Inspector!"

"Back already? It's a little late... but early. Wait what?"

"Nice to see you again Constable Cooper!"

"Congratulations with the baby!"

"What are you three doing here? And why are you with that boy?"

"Bonjour- oh... are you okay?"

Carmelita, Sly and Aaron didn't reply to anyone. They had one goal, and they stuck to it. Well, Aaron was forced into it. Rachel stayed behind to explain and notify everyone on her walkie-talkie. Only moments later did every unit in the building swarm into the meeting room to join the hard-faced couple. Questions saturated the air but once Barkley stomped inside all the whispers grew silent. "Fox! What is the meaning of this?! I was getting ready to retire for the night and you call the entire facility in here! Since when did you have the authority to-"

"For crying out loud would you shut up and let me explain Inspector?!"

Carmelita was in charge. Not Barkley, not the petrified faces, just Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. People were even more surprised that what she said actually shut up the head badger. They all listened carefully. "This very night my son was kidnapped!"

Reactions were expected; the gasping, whispers, glances, and aspects dropped. This explains her lavish behavior and Cooper's stone face. When Carmelita spoke, she had no weakness in her tone therefore everyone knew she had a plan. "He was kidnapped and I know who took him."

"Is it that guy?" an officer asked, watching the badger's arm lose blood circulation.

Carmelita's smile makes everyone in the room horrified. It gave an enduring chill to their bones. This certain smile would only be made from a dangerous and mentally unstable person. "Close," her warm voice glides with the air. "This is the son of the accused. But the accused isn't just a random boot licker on the streets, we would know. This is the son of ProfessorMagus M. Vex, whom I'm sure we all know well."

An uprising of whispers rive the room once again as Barkley's posture straightens out. His expression matched the other officers'. "I thought you three dealt with the badger issue -what was it- ten months ago! Didn't you three find his refuge and deal with the issue? How can you be sure this is an act of Vex? Unless you failed to do your job before…"

The room was silent again; how bipolar. Times like these always made Carmelita build a wall of grudge to part her from Barkley. He would always say stuff like this with the one job she could never succeed in: capturing the Cooper Gang. As much support he gives Carmelita in the office, nothing was enough from her. A case as long as the Cooper Gang still stands, and Barkley will never let Carmelita forget. But now he dares to point out the failure of ending the case with the man who kidnaps her son? He dares at the most erroneous time and the parents sneer at Barkley. Even Sly is sick with the perfectionist.

"According to Aaron Vex," Carmelita throws the young man in front of her. "His father survived the explosion we caused in his lair. Not only that, but he studied his father for the past ten months. Aaron is willing to go against his father and help us. He knows more than any of you, so I wouldn't be pointing out my failures in your oblivious position, _James._"

A shade of pink colors his cheekbones and the room was cold silent until a man clears his throat. "How come he didn't notify us before? Why did he wait that long? It sounds a little suspicious to me, that's all."

An exhausted sigh echoes in the room. All attention focuses on him. "Look, you can accuse me of anything you want." His tone was more bored than anxious. "I don't care. Inspector Fox, Constable Cooper, and Officer Burns already heard my story and believe me. I earned at least some of their trust by helping them arrest my father; though it did fail due to the collapse. If these people are as good in their jobs as you think, then it would be foolish of you to think they are gullible. I am not like my father. He's too deep in a trance with my mother's death and most importantly, his ancestry line of thievery. For years he's urged me to follow his steps and I always obeyed his say... until now.

"After the collapse I saw my father rise from the debris. He wasn't my father at that point. Heavily injured and more lust of power. It's as if his light switch of sanity and potential switched to complete insanity and life-risking goal. This man is not the same Professor Vex you dealt with years before.

"I never crossed paths with him after the collapse and I don't plan on it. As much as I followed him around, all those ten months, I never heard him speak a word of me. He doesn't care about me, or love, or money, or thievery or anything that were once important to him anymore... his mind is set on one thing and one thing only.

"Revenge. Revenge with those who did this to him. Revenge on Fox and Cooper. How did he do that? Kidnap their child. I've overhead few of his plans and with every meeting it hooked me in to hear more. I didn't even think of reporting to any form or law enforcement until I really knew what he was up to. To add, I was clueless on where I belonged. All my life I have been with him yet never wanted to but... things changed, and I needed to leave. Over the months he has built an army, or perhaps a group of well-trained assassins and thieves that were once jailed."

Whispers spread like wildfire, and Aaron finally noticed how everyone leaned in to hear his story. While whispers of "So that explains it," "That's the reasoning of the jailbreaks," "So he must be saying the truth," "It fits in like puzzle pieces; the boy must be speaking no lies," Aaron glances at Barkley whom stares at him with busy eyes.

"I didn't know he was to kidnap the baby until they were packing up in a helicopter and planned to report to Paris for their operation the day before. That gave me time to get here. That felt like the right thing to do. I wanted my father stopped. He's too far in a hateful stage to get back to normal, even if he were to succeed in his plans. Carmelita, Seth, Scott, my father and I do not deserve to live like this. So I'm willing to help in any way possible, for I know my father and his plans better than any of you. I want this all to end so these two will have their child back, Scott will live a normal life again, my father will be prevented from further destruction, and I would live my own life."

Officers nodded in approval. They accept Aaron. All of it sounded convincing, true, and experts couldn't find one trace of falsehood in his face, voice or body posture. Barkley knew it too. Barkley looks longer at Aaron before focusing his eyes on his three employees and finishes with an outbreath. "Alright, you heard the boy. All of you except you four, I want you to leave and contact every prison and police headquarter. Make sure every prisoner is locked up tight and spread the gen on what you heard. Vex is back and is not only a thief, but a possible world-threatening danger. Report any jail break immediately and send patrol there. Send the best men we've got. Call investigators and detectives to search the jails whom were recently getaways have occurred. This is a big project, and this is enough work for the most of you to do now. Get to it!"

Mixes of genders and species of animals rush out of the meeting room, only leaving Barkley with the four watching him intently. "What are your plans, Miss Fox?"

She clears her throat and fixes her posture. "After this meeting I was to contact with my best mercenaries, as always when big things like his happens."

"And you Mr. Cooper?"

"I will also report to my normal group of mercenaries and, if I could..." Sly looks at Aaron and then his fiancée while pondering in the process. "Could I possibly bring Mr. Vex with me? I could keep a close eye on him while Carmelita is busy."

James Barkley sighed and nodded once again. "Yes. I believe the both of you squeezed enough information from him for now. Miss Burns, I give you permission to work with either of them after you made sure every officer have done their job. Get to that now please."

"Yes sir," she said before leaving the meeting room. It's down to three.

"Seth and Carmelita... I am sorry for what you two went through on this cold night. I have misjudged you; both of you. No one deserves this to happen to them." Inside the fox she can feel an unstable tremble in her chest. It would climb from her chest to her throat, causing her throat to feel congested and raw. Her courage to stay strong was only weakening. Oh how she misses Scott right now, and she can only hope that until she finds her son, her son would be safe and healthy... and alive.

Noticing that she would need to explain everything again to her mercenaries she ignored the vexation and focused on what Barkley was saying. "However, with the great effort you put in any job I know you two would excel and never fail with this investigation. I know you two will stop at nothing to not only bring your child back to safety, but put Magus where he belongs. This time I won't say, 'Do not fail me' but instead, don't fail yourselves. Call me whenever you need specific help from my experienced field. Complete this task and not only will you be personally rewarded but I shall reward you and Miss Burns as well. All my hope goes into you guys."

Sly's left hand grabs Carmelita's right hand and squeezes hers tight. Carmelita responds back with a harder squeeze. "Thank you Inspector Barkley. I..." She pauses to look at Sly. "We need it most."

The older, brown and gray furred badger looks at the younger, black furred one. He looks at Arron with serious round eyes. "I will tell you one thing boy. These two are by far the two out of the three best people I have worked with in my entire like. By the looks of me, I ain't young. The other best person that I worked with was that woman's father." Barkley points at Carmelita. "I've had a lot of great memories with her father, and I don't want your father messing with Mr. Fox's family. If he was here right now, he would never be as calm with you as these two are. You must help them to the best of your ability, for they are great people. I know you are too. Do this and I can get you what you please while erasing all your contaminated history with your father. Do not fail them Aaron."

"I will help them in any way I can. I owe them at least that much."

Barkley backs a way to get a better view of the three. They watch him calmly and attentively, waiting for him to say his last words to them as a whole. "Now go. I believe you have work to do. Carmelita Fox and..." Barkley looks carefully at Sly and smirks. "_Sly Cooper,_" Everything on Carmelita's face shocked wide open, gasping hard as Sly's eyebrows leaped away from his eyes. Barkley strolls towards the door and looks at the couple. "Do what you two do best. Things always get done quicker and better that way from my years of observations."

He opens the door and winks at the dismayed faces. "Good luck."

The Inspector departs calmly, leaving Carmelita and Sly to look at each other in perplexity before proceeding with their plans.

* * *

"Alright Bentley, what do you got?"

This is the first time Sly talked since the meeting with Barkley. The turtle watches Aaron follow Sly in the hideout and exhales in relief. "Oh thank goodness! Aaron, I need to ask you one very important detail!"

Aaron steps closer to the turtle, only to realize that a little raccoon is sitting right next to Bentley. She looks at him with dagger eyes, causing him to mentally gasp in such beauty and awe. Bentley's question interrupted this tense stare between the two. "So, I'm guessing most of the meetings your father had been held in the remains of his lab?"

"Correct. I don't know if he was planning on going there anymore but-"

"Doesn't matter! I might find clues on where they are headed. Thank you Aaron. Now, do you have _any _idea on where their stop is?"

"I would've told you if I knew. So no, however my father has made multiple ground areas around the world. That I know. With specifics on exactly where I'm afraid I'm not very useful with."

Bentley proceeds typing in his laptop and Sly walks closer. The raccoon notices the abnormally quiet hippo in the background but focuses on Bentley. It may be early morning right now but the thought of his son gone forces him awake. Every second not used is a second wasted in his mind. "What's the plan Bentley?"

Bentley stops typing and glances up to the serious raccoon. "Well isn't it obvious? I think we should go to Britain again and find any possible clues on Vex's plans. We need something. We have police on our side without any but two knowing-"

"Three."

"Wh-What? There's Carmelita, Rachel... Who am I missing?"

"Barkley."

Isabella and Bentley almost fly out of their chairs. "Barkley?! _THE _head Inspector of Paris Interpol Headquarters! James Barkley?!"

"Yes."

Isabella and Bentley shot glances at each other, and Isabella can make out how pale he is. They must be more confused on how calm Sly is right now. She asks Bentley's question. "Did you tell him?!"

"No. At first I thought Rachel did but he said "years of observation" so that must mean he's really smart and found out himself. Or my secret was plainly obvious."

"Perhaps both, since no one else caught onto it and considering you are a raccoon, your last name is Cooper, and the best Interpol officer can't keep the Cooper Gang in jail for a long time probably told him something was up. Did he make any comments about you being Sly Cooper?"

Sly gave up on standing and sat with his sister and friend. "Besides that doing what I do best with Carmelita at my side gets things done, no. Nothing about putting me behind bars. Yet."

"Yet." Bentley and Isabella call out in unison.

"We can talk about the rest of this later. Barkley isn't the only thing I am curious about."

Bentley's face drops and nods in agreement. "I understand... Well as I was saying, police is obviously on our side and in case Vex is at Britain, there will be a fight. If Aaron says is true, that his father developed an army, then we need one too. No matter how invincible we feel, we got pretty close to losing last time -I don't think I should explain those scars on your face and back Sly- so we need more fighters with us. Aaron, do you know how many people your father has collected?"

Aaron began to sit down between Sly and Isabella, but the looks of Sly convinced him to stand back up and away from her. "A couple hundred at the least. But most of them were useful for out in the field. Like patrol guards, body guards, and a selected few to converse with him with plans during meetings. I can only go that far."

Bentley only smiles at him. "Oh, that we can handle. We've gone through way more than that. With my brains, Murray's brawn, and Sly's agility those couple hundred guards is like cutting warm butter with a hot butter knife. Not to mention we'll have your intelligence on the situation and Isabella's special musical talent. But we need more, since we don't exactly know we are expecting. We need an army too or perhaps a band of thieves; highly classed thieves that work well with us with their unique talents."

Murray jolts close to the table. "Wait! You don't mean-"

"Oh yeah." The turtle smirks. "There's no time to waste. We need a better force against Vex, and we need one fast. This will be like old times brother."

As Murray squeals, Sly leans closer to Bentley. He spoke without any emotion or having any facial expression changed. "Good. Call them."


	3. Chapter 3: Onward

**Chapter Three: Onward**

"_Hello, is this a shaman?"_

_. . ._

"_Great! I believe we worked together before. This is- AGH! MURRAY WHAT ARE YOU- THAT'S MINE! WHY DID YOU-"_

"_**HAII MASTER! It's THE MURRAY! Remember me?!"**_

_. . ._

"_**WOW, since when did you learn English?!"**_

_. . ._

"_**Well it sounds fantastic! A weird accent, but still! You still sound the same!"**_

_. . ._

"_**No... The condition didn't go away."**_

_. . ._

"_**I'm fine. After the vault mission, I started racing."**_

_. . ._

"_**Don't worry, I didn't use any that was bad for the environment."**_

_. . ._

"_**Yeah, turns out Sly didn't have amnesia."**_

_. . ._

"_**Oh, so it was you that sent 'Get Well Soon' cards. Sorry, I couldn't make out the hand writing."**_

_. . ._

"_**Well this cool thing happened! Well it wasn't really cool. It turned out Sly's ancestry was being messed with!"**_

_. . ._

"_**Yes it was fun! We went back in time! I dressed up as Madam Geisha!"**_

_. . ._

"_**Yes I looked very beautiful-"**_

"_OH FOR THE LOVE OF- Get to the point! You have time to talk to him later! Hurry up before I take MY binocucom back!"_

"_**Oh yeah. Well we need your help again master. Sly's son was kidnapped by some crazy guy."**_

_. . ._

"_**Yes he has a son."**_

_. . ._

"_**Scott James Cooper."**_

_. . ._

"_**A month old."**_

_. . ._

"_**Past hour or so."**_

_. . ._

"_**Oh it was bad. It started with- **__. . . __**-Rendezvous? Is that a French dish? Sorry, it sounds like it. I haven't slept or eaten yet. Wait isn't rendezvous like a meeting place?"**_

"_Jeez. Let me talk to him now."_

_. . ._

"_Not at our hideout. We are heading to Britain somewhat soon. I need to call the old gang back before getting some rest. After everyone rests, then we'll head over there."_

_. . ._

"_Woods. Can't miss it. More North."_

_. . ._

"_We'll meet you there."_

_. . ._

"_Thank you, it's great to have you back."_

* * *

"_Ni Hao! Is this-"_

_. . ._

"_No it's fine; you don't need to apologize for interrupting."_

_. . ._

"_It's Bentley, actually. Not Bernard. Close."_

_. . ._

"_Right! I was getting there. Listen, we- OH COME ON, AGAIN?!_

"_**Hey, remember my little visit with my sister around ten months ago?"**_

_. . ._

"_**Every detail? Fantastic. So that means you remember that covenant you made to us?"**_

_. . ._

"_**You endeavor to assist us in any way, for you owe us. Good. Glad I made it clear. Oh, whaddya know, I have something for you to do! How about we meet at the entrance of Britain's northern woods tomorrow as soon as you can? Since you are in China, I suggest you leave now for a head start. Sound like a plan?"**_

_. . ._

"_**Exactly! That's right! You have no choice. Glad that worked out perfectly! We'll meet you there."**_

_. . ._

"_**I'll tell you when you arrive. I believe you went through the same problem. Do this and my further plans, your debt will be paid."**_

_. . ._

* * *

"_Oh how thrilled I am to talk to him. *rolls eyes but jumps* O-Oh! Hello! You weren't in your apartment so I decided to-"_

_! ! !_

"_No! Nothing about you! Honestly! Look, when you can tonight, please-"_

_! ! !_

"_You don't owe any money. Or at least I don't think you do. Hey can- did I just hear a woman moan?"_

_! ! !_

"_So she really liked the popsicle you gave her? I didn't need to know that."_

_. . ._

"_I didn't need to know the flavor either..."_

_! ! !_

"_Ha-ha, yeahhh... ANYWAYS, we need y-"_

_! !-_

"_WOW, INTERESTING. S- Wait, did you say you were on a cruise ship?"_

_! ! !_

"_No I don't want to join. Wh-"_

_! ! !_

"_No I don't want to hang with 'the ladies.'"_

_. . ._

"_Yeah ha-ha, same ol' me. Whereareyou?!"_

_. . ._

_*facepalm* "I asked where are you? On the cruise ship, what ocean?"_

_. . ._

"_Atlantic Ocean? Great, that's close! Are you moving East or West?"_

_. . ._

"_I should've known you didn't know which was which. Just tell the Captain to take you to Britain. We need you to meet us there by the northern woods by afternoon. We have another big heist going on and we may need your help eventually."_

_! ! !_

"_No, not after the ladies. Right now. This is import- hello? Hello?!"_

_I hate this job._

* * *

It's getting closer to six in the morning and Sly continues to stand on the patio. Not once did he rest in a bed or even think about moving his eyes from the sky. His son was taken. His son disappeared in that sky. He can't see his son anymore. The clouds swallowed him. Now those clouds have traveled miles. Those stars mean nothing to him. The fresh air means nothing to him. Without his son beside him, his own life is nothing to him. Is this what depression feels like, a numbing sensation of carelessness about everything; everyone around him and everything he used to enjoy doing? Nothing has a point.

Sly can remember wanting to sleep just hours ago. He almost did. Now? What is the point? He hasn't found his child yet. Is his child sleeping? Is he still crying? Is he hungry? This will be a long day today, for if he won't save his son today at Britain he will go insane.

"Carm?" The raccoon croaks through the phone.

"What is it Sly?" Just by listening to her voice Sly can tell she hasn't slept either.

"Have you gathered your group of mercenaries?"

"Yes, we are on our way to our Headquarters in Venice… after these morons finish their breakfast."

"Good. The gang and I are going to Britain to investigate Vex's lair. We're hoping to find some clues on the whereabouts of him or his workers."

"You _really_ think Vex would leave anything helpful?" Carmelita was clearly annoyed. "If anything, he would leave welcoming traps. No doubt he expects you to go there."

There was a long silence. A cold ambiance of solemnity from the phone sews the fox's lips together. Hearing Sly's unstable voice made her heart quiver. "I will do anything, whatever it takes, to get closer to my son. I don't care what happens to me but I won't stop until I get Scott back and safe in my arms. Nothing will stop me."

Again another pause followed by an exhausted sigh. "Fine. Just be careful. I don't want to lose another…"

The last sentence was discreet; a chilled whisper in an echoing room. Before Sly could say his last words the call disconnected. Yes, saving his child and keeping him protected is his first plan, but the second plan is to stay alive himself. He is indeed a father to the next generation of successful thieves. Besides, he can't save his son if he isn't alive to do so. Sly won't let anything happen to himself, for he knows how it feels to be fatherless. "I won't let anything happen to me… My purpose of living is to not only save Scott, but to be there for him as he grows."

Isabella joins Sly seconds later, yawning with her arms outstretched above her light head. Her brother leaves the patio to see her messy brown hair poof out and ragged fur sketched on her skin. "Morning…"

"I already woke Bentley and Aaron up. I just got done putting our belongings we packed in the van." Sly says, nodding his head to the van behind on his right.

"Already?!"

"We need to get to Britain. So to save time, yes. You get ready and I will try to pry the hippo away from his bed." When the gang wakes up that morning, they can feel a negative aura around him.

Within the next ten minutes the entire gang was able to fully wake up, freshen up and start their day new. Seriousness molds their faces, though they know this day will be exhausting. Just the trip to Britain alone is enough to bore anyone's spirits. Today might possibly be the day Sly gets his son back. Today might not. Sly hopes with all might that he gets at least a clue from this place. If Britain held Vex's former lair and conferences with delinquents, he's expecting no less than some evidence on what his plans are. All this hoping is the only sanity Sly has left.

After Bentley transports the filled Cooper van, he turns to face the gang and Aaron. "Alright! All set. Now, we shall prepare for goodness knows what. The other gang members are on their way, so we need to get going to join them at the same time. But first, Sly, what is Carmelita doing about this?"

"Yeah!" Isabella jumps. "I haven't heard of her for a while now. Or at least it seems like it."

Sly keeps his same expressionless and hard face. "She's heading to Italy's headquarters. I just got off the phone with her moments ago. Rachel is coming with her. Both of them are trying to figure things out. Not only that, but she's meeting with more of her close and successful mercenaries. She might find out some information while we are on our way to Britain."

By hearing Sly say all of this, he really wonders what the raccoon is feeling. "Yes... Good... I'm sure she will. Well, you three go on ahead. I just have to check a few things before I leave with you." Sly was the first to leave, tailed by his sister and Murray cracks his knuckles before stepping out. Once Aaron treads behind, Bentley gets a rush of relief.

Right next to the main table, the turtle pulls out a letter from his shell. The font on the letter states a name on the front side. He never let go of that letter held against his heart. Conflict in his throat, chest and head pressured his eyes to want to react. But he needed to stay strong, for his family comes first. The Cooper family always came first. Sly had his hopes, but Bentley had his too.

Bentley's shaking hands thrust away from his chest and drops the letter on the table. Even though he let go of the letter, he believes he will never let go of his deepest wish.

His lips tweak to a smirk; a mischievous smirk before gusting his way to the van. No one else knows his thoughts but himself. However, only one thought beats all others in this situation.

They were on their way to Great Britain, for the third time this past year, and they will not stop at nothing from saving Scott Cooper. Let the action commence!

* * *

***Oh does it feel great to post again! Finally! I'm back mi gente! Soooo, what could Bentley be hiding? What does that letter say? Interesting... Well, I hope ya'll survived constant suicidal review and did good on your testing. More luck for future finals too! My summer will be busy... Not only will I be working my butt off on these fanfics for you guys but I'll be moving to a new place, a new school, finish volunteering hours, getting my permit, starting work, and learning French (I already know English and Spanish, my life goal is to be multilingual :D). Super busy. So I seriously thank those who stayed with me for almost two years on these three books and reviewing/following/favoriting me and my chapters. I love all of you! I shall serve you next chapter SOON. HOPEFULLY. You deserve it!***

***By the way, it was fun making the conversations in the beginning! I hope you liked this chapter!***


	4. Chapter 4: Labyrinth

Chapter Four: Labyrinth

Inside the van is a twitching blue foot that craves for some action. The rest of the gang stands in front of the open back doors of the van. It is late afternoon and Sly can't take only seeing Bentley, Murray, Isabella and Aaron in front of him.

Sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, the raccoon snarls. "Ugh! How long will we wait for those three?!"

"Patience Sly," Bentley sighs while rolling his eyes. "Mind you, one is coming from China, one is coming from the Atlantic Ocean, and the other... Hmm, I don't know about where he was at the time I contacted him yesterday. They all said they would be here today. Sure they are a little late but-"

Sly launches from the van. "But nothing! They all have one job, and so do we. They need to be here on time! Plus, we could've gotten to Vex's old lair by now and save my son! It's been how long since we waited for them?! One hour?! Going on two?!"

Everyone looks at Bentley, who is checking his watch. "Twenty-four minutes."

"Whatever!"

Sly storms away from the van with tight fists. "I'm not waiting any longer! I refuse to sit back and wait while my son is being raised by some maniac! You wouldn't know how that feels!"

He ignores their pleas to come back and to not do this. His mind of thought is stuck on one goal, and he will fight with all the willpower and energy he has to save Scott. Could Scott be in this place? Is it really that easy? If Scott is here, then so would Professor Vex. Flashbacks of his one on one fight with Vex months ago paint Sly's vision as he sprints. Sly snaps out of these flashbacks once he feels lighter; as if he was flying. His feet continue to move but it has nothing to run on. Though he feels like he's flying, everything inside him feels like they are falling.

That's where that weird feeling comes in.

Sly can already feel his bruises forming on his legs and arms once his body plummets to the hard ground. This place is fairly lit with torches, the ground and walls are twice as cold as it is outside, and he faces four paths in front of him. Each path seems to go their separate way and the walls that separate them connect the ceiling and ground together. The raccoon stumbles up, rubs ahead and looks down each empty hallway. "What is this?"

His voice easily bounces all of these walls, causing echoes that last. "Where am I?"

None of these hallways have anything threatening. Just standing here wastes too much time. Sly must take action.

The lost father dashes in the first hallway as he prepares himself for any upcoming conflict. He makes countless left turns, right turns, comes across intersected paths, runs into dead ends and scuttles straight down long hallways. "Is this a trap?"

Eventually, Sly stops to breathe. "Is this where they did their meetings? If so, did these guys know where to go? It seems so impossible!" At the spot Sly pulls out his binocucom to call Bentley, only to find out he has no signal to do so. "Damn!"

Sly turns around, trying to find his way back. With each step he regrets leaving the gang more and more. They would've followed him, right? Bentley and the gang should be looking for him right now. It seems almost hopeless to retrace his steps if he never cared to memorize or track his path down. Now he regrets being impetuous like this. This isn't like Sly. "Bentley! Murray! Isabella! Are you close?! HELLO! Anybody!" It seems that no one but himself is here.

Just then, Sly sees a light further down the hallway that is getting closer to him. Sly sighs in relief and walks to the light. "Thank goodness you guys came." The figure came closer that seemed as tall as Murray. "I tried contacting you guys but the binocucom couldn't make out a signal. Do you know how to get out of here?"

As Sly gets closer, he starts to slow down. He's not being answered and there is an unwelcome chill coming from the figure. Finally Sly can see who he's dealing with. The light guard in front of him smiles once Sly pulls out his cane.

The raccoon doesn't notice anyone behind him until another guard comes from behind and holds him down. His eyes look up to the pig in front of him as he tries to flee from the taut grasp. The light guard lets out a cough of laugher. "This is one of 'em."

A thick fist meets Sly's face and the lights from the torches and flashlight fade away instantly.

* * *

"So, he fell down here?" Isabella asks as she and the remainder of the gang looks down the hole.

"Yes," said Bentley. "This is where his last binocucom signal was detected. Plus, it doesn't take a genius to find that his footprints end here and assume that he fell down. Man, why did Sly do that?! This is out of his character; he is normally way more prudent about situations. He's not customarily that quarrelsome."

"Well, I mean he did lose his own son Bentley... You're not exactly the one to judge for acting a certain way after a tragedy occurs."

Murray cracks his knuckles and neck. "I volunteer to help Sly out there. It shouldn't take me lo-"

"Woah woah pal, I know this isn't just some hole. My computer also detected other technical devices below; large amounts. There seems to be a big energy source too. So I know this is something more than we think we are dealing with. Aaron, do you agree?"

All attention (except Isabella's) focuses on the badger that seems to be frowning at the sight of this hole. Then he fixes his glasses to the trees around him and the gang. "Yes. In fact, this was the exact area my father and his special crew held the meetings. I would observe from these trees every morning and afternoon. At night they would go in this hole. Yes, the meetings took place near this hole and on top of soil."

Aaron looks back at the hole. "Huh, now that I think about it, father made his other workers construct the inside. I don't know what for or what they made down there, but it seemed important. Perhaps it's a place they spoke privately or it's simply a place to sleep."

"Yes. This is definitely the place we need to be. It seems that Sly beat us to it." Bentley pulls out his night vision goggles and looks further down the hole. "There seems to be no ladder or anything, but it's not that steep to cause injuries. We can survive a little fall like this."

Isabella, Aaron and Murray watches the turtle quickly sink in with his wheelchair and shortly after they followed. They all look at him who is typing viciously in his laptop in front of these four pathways. "Aaron, have you ever been down here?"

"N-No, and I wouldn't dare. This hole was always surrounded by guards."

"Interesting... Well, it seems we are out of luck."

Isabella walks closer to the hallways. "Which one did Sly go in? And do these paths go separate ways or are they connected?"

Bentley didn't say a word as he checks his binocucom. No signal. Next, he uses his visual guidance system on his binocucom to detect Sly's DNA and footprints. Looking from the glowing red smudges on the ground, Sly used the very left path. But Isabella's questions do remain. Questions were always Bentley's best friends. That way it kept his brain busy from being negligent and causes him to analyze every problem. Sly is out there but whether he is in trouble or not, it may be hard to get out. The gang came here for a reason and that came with expecting any obstacles; whether it would be traps, guards, or in this case, a labyrinth.

When there is a problem for Bentley to solve, action is always the answer.

The genius of this group pulls out his RC car from his shell, sets it on the ground, and takes a jump drive from his shell to plug it in his wheelchair. As he types in his laptop, Aaron wonders how much stuff the turtle can carry in his shell.

"Okay gang," Bentley whispers, causing the rest to draw in closer. "Here's the plan. Since I cannot contact Sly we need to find him. According to my calculations, my radar is picking up other technical devices further down these hallways. I believe these hallways are bugged with cameras or motion detectors too. You three will go down separate hallways and when you do, I stress you all to be careful and stick to the walls. You can't contact me if something happens. This will be the quickest way to not only finding Sly but also discovering what may be in here. We can find some answers on Scott too."

Bentley fixes his glasses that are reflecting the light from his laptop as he types. "Sly took the first hallway. I can tell from his footprints my binocucom can detect. It just so happens my RC car camera can detect his footprints too. I will stay here and trace all of your paths using my GPS devices. That way I can collect all that data here and get an ideal map of this place. My RC car will go where Sly went. I ask of each of you to use the best of your stealth, avoid any guards if there are any, and look out for traps."

The jump drive opens in Bentley's hands and it drops three mini hair clips. He gives one to each to put in their hair while Murray attaches it to his belt. "So, what do I do again?"

Bentley sighs. "Go to the second hallway and tread with caution until you find something. Remember gang, I'll be here tracing your GPS signals, tracking down Sly, and finding ways to hack into this system for information. If I see you haven't moved in a while I can tell that you either found trouble or something interesting. Let's go!"

Aaron enters the hallway on the very right, Isabella enters the third one, Murray enters the second and Bentley warms up his thumbs before moving his RC car down the first hallway. In the first five minutes, Bentley was able to successfully stay on Sly's path. It took a while to take all these different turns. It is a maze after all; all the paths have either a dead end or are connected with one another. "Jeez, Sly takes wide steps. It looks like he ran this entire time. Hold on, it looks like his footprints stop here. Not only that..."

He slouches closer to the laptop screen to focus. "It looked like he turned around. And his footprints are closer, so he was walking. But it ends right here. How can that be? I don't see him anywhere. There aren't any ropes or hooks around here either for him to grab on..."

The RC car continues to move by turning right, only to stop it by almost crashing it to a light guard's foot. There are many of them patrolling the hallways here. "So this place is guarded. Could Sly be taken by one of them? Where did they take him? Who else is here? I need answers! Let's see how the others are doing. I hope they found something, since I can't do much here besides explore."

Bentley watches the blinking lights of each GPS with their color coded path. Isabella's purple dot and Aaron's white dot seem to be moving. So far they are doing well at drawing out the map. As for Murray, "It looks like Murray stopped. Either he is in trouble or he found something. Oh what am I talking about; of course Murray wouldn't be in trouble with his muscles! I'll go see what he found. All I can hope is for Sly to be okay... Where could he be?"

* * *

His eyes open to a bright environment. Both the hard floor and wall are pieced in white tiles. Animals like moles, groundhogs, and pigs stare at the computers to his left, guards the two entrances into this room, and others taking tea breaks in between the two entrances. This place looks similar to Bentley's main lab room with the big table in the center. The noise level is perfect but to Sly, there seems to be a train wailing next to him. All this light from the lightbulbs above him makes the optic nerve in his eyes crawl weakly in agony. But the worst of all, this splitting headache numbs the rest of his body. This penetrating anguish in his head is unbearable and cannot be ignored.

In attempt to grab his head, Sly noticed his arms can go so far. Sounds of chains clanking to the hard floor both irritated Sly even more and caught the guards' attention. Mild laughter towards the struggling raccoon only boils his blood. Who are these people, and how dare they do this to him? They are treating Sly as the laughing stock, especially the light guard from earlier.

"Y'woke sleepin' beauty?"

"No. I'm still sleeping. Can't you tell?"

The pig chuckles and grabs ahold of Sly's chin. Sly's eyes cut deep into the guard's face, but it has no effect. "Y'won't be jokin' fer long." The guard lightly smacks Sly's cheek and backs away. "I just got off the phone with the boss. He knew you n' yer friends would be stupid 'nuf to go to this place. Too bad 'tis just the abandoned meetin' area. It used to be his lair 'til you berks destroyed it. Boy, was 'e mad. He's havin' a van come by tomorrow mornin' and pick up yer barmy group. This place is master's facility with the less security and patrol, yet y'didn't survive five minutes in 'ere? How pitiful."

"Yeah? The only thing I know pitiful is how your boss makes a hissy fit over the dumbest things and tries to solve it by stealing people. He thinks that's ultimate thievery but really, its pure insanity. You call that your master? What does that make all of you?"

The guard's eyes burst in raging flames and before Sly can react, he immediately became pinned to the wall by his neck. The squeezing made Sly question how he is still alive. His neck can feel like it can snap any second. Sly's head no longer hurts, but feels like a balloon. Blood blows up in his eyes and his lungs crave for air to breathe. His back is slammed again against the hard wall but the pig's shaky hand lets him go. "N-No, master said to keep ya alive... But..."

Sly's face became moist from something spraying him. He has been spit on. Then kicked. But Sly doesn't care, the fact is that he'll be alive and he will be seeing Vex. When there's Vex, there's his son.

"But I don't wanna hear ya talk smack about our master." Sly's head hangs down and just then, laughter builds up again. "Oh, whaddya know. Looks like master send me a text message. It's audio too. It looks like he gave ya this as a gift. He figured it must be exhaustin' bein' chained to the wall fer hours. This should entertain ya. Y'should be thankful."

Sly doesn't pay attention to the guard. He refuses to look at these people; these crazy and brainwashed people. His headache is gone and he is finally awake.

"Hello Sly. Long time no talk. Listen, I would like to talk to you, father to father."

Something about Vex's voice seemed taunting. Sly knew Vex was taunting him.

"Forgive me but it's been a long time since I raised an infant. So I'd like to see if you'll help. Why? Because this adorable little raccoon has been crying aaallll day. Let me put little Scotty boy to the phone."

Sly carefully listens to the audio and he can hear footsteps. With every step Vex makes, the more the sound of screeching and sobbing crescendos. Sly's fists already start to clench inadvertently. Now the snivels are clear and loud enough to fill up the room. "Is he hungry? Thirsty? Hmm..."

Vex is toying with Sly. This is sick. What is he doing to his baby? What does he plan to do to Scott? Sly struggles against the chains hard enough to make the skin and fur of his wrists rub off. "I haven't fed him at all yet since I had him. I wonder what hunger like that feels like for a baby. Would you like to ask him? I've given him water this morning. He should be grateful. Have you not taught your son to be patient and appreciate everything he gets? It looks like our parenting styles are intolerably different. Or is that how little babies work?"

The older raccoon now huffs and growls. He wants that phone destroyed. He wants all of these men to feel what he feels. When he sees Vex, he's going to kill him. Every strand of fur vibrates in his skin. All his nerves are unstable, and the guards look at Sly's skirmishes. They know him showing his sharp teeth won't do anything to them while he's chained up. The guards find this more entertaining than Sly, obviously. "That son of a-"

"I wonder how long it takes a baby foxcoon to stop crying after being so hungry for so long. Don't worry; I'll feed him when that happens. I will teach my new son to never cry or be weak. That never gets them what they want. I will teach my new son to take action like I do. But for now, he must learn to obey me without this petty complaining. He'll get what he wants when he shuts up and accepts me."

So Vex is planning on keeping Scott forever and raising him as his own? Sly is too angry to do anything but try to break free from these chains and knock out everyone here. Hearing his son's crying; it's torturous. Sly gets nauseated by just hearing Vex's voice and imagining him with his son. This can't happen. Sly won't allow it. There is no such thing as giving up. Now he is waiting for the van to come. He can't bear to hear this anymore. "STOP THIS ALREADY!"

"Oh well. That's that. Maybe you'd like to know how long it takes a baby foxcoon to shut up after being hungry for so long. I'll let you listen for a while. How's that Scotty boy? Do you miss your daddy? After I kill him, you'll never know of him, and I'll raise you as my own. That means I could name you as my own too. I don't fancy the name Scott Cooper. Oh, what a great future you and I will have! Alliance of the Vex family and offspring of the so-called-amazing Cooper family. I'll make it worth it to you Scott. Enjoy Sly Cooper, while this lasts."

Sly is still forced to hear his son's crying. Eventually, Sly started to sit calmly and listen numbly. Hearing his son's pain makes Sly want to cry too. Carmelita would go insane if she heard this. "S-Scott... I'll be there soon. Mom will be there soon. Just please, survive..."

The guards around him do nothing but laugh at the raccoon. Sly's head is still hung below his shoulders but he turns his face to the left. He watches the cane that his father left him. That lonely cane stands against the far left entrance. This badger has messed with his family not once but twice. He deserves to rot.

As the crying continues, Sly shrinks in a fetal position while covering his ears. "When will the gang get here...?"

* * *

"Ugh, I hate mazes. They are so boring and annoying when you are actually in them." The young raccoon clings down the right side of the wall as her tail brushes against it. She has snuck by countless guards by now yet she continues to move at a leisurely pace. It's been almost ten minutes without crossing paths with another guard and all this lack of action urges Isabella to be reckless. Mazes only entertain her when they are on paper. But to be in one and try to find her brother; how tedious!

As she groans in absolute boredom, Isabella slides in the path on her right only to crash into a solid object; a warm, tense, and structured object.

Crap! A guard!

In an instant Isabella finds herself above the body while pushing her cane callously against the body's neck. It took a snap's time to recognize that tormented gaze with those familiar eyes. The body beneath her belongs to Aaron. Was this an act of paranoia, or just a reflex? The lighting in here isn't that vibrant, so it isn't Isabella's fault.

Or, that's what she thought.

"Oh," she huffs, removing her cane from Aaron's neck. "It's you."

Aaron smirks as he gets up, brushing off the dirt from his clothes. "That gave me quite the scare. There's no joke when they say the Coopers are fast."

"That and you are slow at reacting," Isabella replies while turning from him. "You don't deserve to work with the Cooper gang with delays like that."

"Well, I'm the best you lot have. I have information the gang needs."

Isabella sneers as she departs from the badger. "Unfortunately. Why don't you just write that information down for Bentley and leave us? That would be better than you throwing in some information and having us worry about you slacking and getting us caught. Haven't you done enough to us?"

A sigh leaves his mouth as he follows the raccoon. "I'd like to help stop my father at his doing so I can move on with my life and make up for what I've done. Being at side with the Cooper gang will get me to my goal."

Once he sees her stomp towards him his heart kicks his lungs. "Make up for what you've done?! I just got over what you have done! But now you go running back to us ten months later and just by seeing your face brings back everything you did! Do you know how infuriating that is? Ten months' worth of mental battle and it means nothing now!"

"I-Isabella-"

"Oh, so now you call me by my real name? Ha! I wonder if you knew the entire time yet you still called me 'Marta.' Screw you Aaron. How do I know if you are just a spy for your father like last time? What if you are leading us to your father's trap? How would I know, when my trust with you is obliterated?! It's completely gone!"

"Be quiet."

"Excuse me?! I will keep talking. An earful from me is barely what you deser-"

All of it was too fast. Isabella found herself silenced by his left hand and her back strapped to his chest with his right arm. The Cooper might be fast and agile but Aaron was strong. She struggles until she sees a flashlight shine fresh on their path; about to turn towards them. "I will answer all your questions one day," Aaron whispers in Isabella's ear. "But for now, I will say I'm sorry. I'm not giving up until I prove that to you. That's my goal."

Isabella was left there alone while immensely dazed in his words. What did that mean? And how did she lose herself like that? Isabella isn't normally hotheaded like that. When she looks back at what she said, it reminded her of Sly and Carmelita. Why did she let herself go like that? Is it because of this underground labyrinth? Perhaps the air down there is getting to her head. For some reason she felt relieved. Ranting like that did lift some of Isabella's rash feelings, but it did give her more questions. Finally reality kicks in her vision and she sees Aaron in the guard's light.

What the hell is he doing?!

He's communicating with the guard. Why isn't the guard attacking him?

"Well, you do look like his son. But he never mentioned us about him having a son. He would've told us."

So Aaron really wasn't joking about his father not saying a word about him; not even to his own workforces. Isabella can feel a little empathy for Aaron. He has a father that pretends his son isn't there. Does he know about Aaron helping the Cooper gang rescue her from his lair? Or was this the norm all of Aaron's life? There's a lot Isabella doesn't know about him.

Aaron paused before replying back to the light guard. "I was out of the country once the collapse of the lair happened. I survived it but I didn't think father did, so I left. I came back and I ended up here. I know this is his work, so he must be alive. He might not know I'm alive so he wouldn't talk to you about me. Can you please show me where he is?"

"Well, he's not here. Look kid, I want to believe you but before I even reveal his location to you I need to make sure you are his. Come with me, I'll take you to the main room so we can contact him and confirm this."

"Cheers."

As Aaron walks alongside the guard, he turns to give the dumbfounded raccoon a wink. Smart. Isabella couldn't help but smile back and eavesdrop.

* * *

Twenty-eight minutes.

This crying and screaming is still going on. It's been twenty-eight minutes. The first couple minutes of hearing it was torture to Sly, and twenty-eight minutes later the audio still hasn't lost its excruciating effect. When will this end? Sly mentally begs his son to stop just so Vex can feed his baby. At least his child is still alive, but that doesn't help Sly. He knows Vex is purposely making Scott suffer and "learn" the hard way.

Sly regrets eating the crepe, baguettes, and croissants from Paris the gang shared on the way to Britain. Now he knows his infant is starving. Sly couldn't bear eating when he knows his son isn't.

"Hey Dan, this one claims to be master's son. Has master ever talked to you about having a son? Anyone, did he tell you?"

As most of the room consists with shaking heads and the word "no," Sly looks up to see Aaron walking in with a pig. Aaron returns the glances; observing the poor state Sly is in. Not only is the raccoon chained to the wall, but he happens to be curled in his little area with the sounds of a screaming baby blasting next to him. That could only be Scott...

Nevertheless, Aaron keeps a relaxed face and looks away. Sly's scrutiny checks every detail of Aaron. The gang is here? That must mean Bentley has a plan. Is this the plan or did Aaron get caught? Perhaps... he might have betrayed the gang once again.

"It seems master never told us, Rupert. Remember what 'e told us? We aren't allowed to let intruders like this roam free, no matter how convincin' they might be."

"I know but look at him! He's a badger with the same looks and structure as his father; only... well... this one has no scars like master does. Can we at least contact master?"

"Master told me not ter call him unless ultimate emergency. I'll text him."

Dan retrieves his phone from Sly and grins at him. "Sorry rascal, guess you'll have ter listen to yer entertainment 'nother time." Once the pig starts texting, he makes one last glance at Rupert. "Keep an eye on the kid, would ya?"

Just as the pig sends the text the entire room dims to a pitch black. The computers and ceiling lights are off and even the torches become mysteriously distinguished. The only light in the room is coming from the light guard's smartphone glowing brightly against his face. Aaron and Sly, along with the guards with them look around.

The only silent ones in there are Sly and Aaron. Everyone else questions what happened, where things are, and how this blackout happened. Of course the two gang members would know that when stuff like this happens, it's most likely their doing. Once the computers shined blue with the Cooper icons, it confirmed Aaron's and Sly's observations.

"What in the bloody hell is this?!"

At this moment, the computers weren't the only light sources. The phone in the light guard's hands erupted into searing flames, causing high degree burns on his hands. The room smelled like bacon and everyone was stuck once again hearing screaming cries. Walls and floors vibrated maliciously as the pig jumped up and down in pain.

Once the screaming downgraded to moaning, a deep voice from the far right entrance sewed the lips of everyone in the room. "I've always loathed seeing beings in this society with their smartphones perpetually cemented to their hands."

Sly's sewed lips curved into a smirk.

* * *

***I've appreciated my reviews from this book and the books before. I still get new readers everyday and Sly Cooper 5 came out two years ago! I have so much love from you guys and your amazing reviews! I would like to reply to them publicly through my phone.**

**GoldenAlpha101, thank you! I appreciate all your reviews from my last two books too. I hope I make great chapters for you to enjoy. You deserve it. :3**

**Night Thief, I will keep going! I do it for people like you! :3 When I read your review I checked the other fanfic you mentioned. It's a really good fanfiction. It looks like someone already came up with kidnapping the child. Oops. But my story will turn out differently. I'll keep going if you keep reading ;) Thanks for telling me the chapter was great. Reading that is a real confidence booster.**

**Daggr, when I read your review I literally squealled. That literally made my year. I'm so glad you like my books so far and I shall continue to satisfy amazing people like you! I totally agree with your comment about Sanzaru. I remember playing Sly Cooper 4 and seeing the ending. I got so pissed that Sly was gone (thus I made fanfics to make myself feel better and prevent myself from throwing the controller at the TV). What made things worse is when they announced they are not working on Sly 5 and instead working on Sonic Boom. I'm glad I continued the series for you guys when Sanzaru didn't. Sly would still be lost in Ancient Egypt two years later in their hands. -_- I laughed when you said that I must not stop writing. Don't worry, I aim to finish every fanfiction I make and end it epically and/or happily. I, Nicole, will promise you that. (I never break promises) As long as you bear with me on waiting on these chapters, (I'll never have you wait more than a month. No way.) you will see this fanfiction finished. You have my word. Keep being amazing 3**

**Guest, I'll try my best! I used to make these fanfictions for myself at first but once amazing people like you told me they love my work, my fanfictions aim to please you guys. I love that you read and tell me you enjoy my books. It's not my fanfics are amazing, it's people like you that make it amazing. 3 Reading your review made my heart flutter in joy. :3 I hope my other Sly fanfics do the same for you. This is the third book in my series so it would be best you read the first two. That way nothing confuses you in this one. But whatever floats your boat! Thank you for the comment, it is such a mood booster! Keep being amazing!***


End file.
